1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photoresist composition. More particularly, embodiments relate to a photoresist composition to form an insulation layer for a display device, and a method of manufacturing a thin film transistor substrate using the photoresist composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display substrate that is used for a display device includes a thin film transistor that serves as a switching element for driving a pixel unit, a signal line connected to the thin film transistor, and a pixel electrode. The signal line includes a gate line providing a gate signal, and a data line crossing the gate line and providing a data signal.
The display substrate may include an organic insulation layer for insulating electrodes and lines or for flattening a substrate. For example, the display substrate may include an organic insulation layer covering the thin film transistor. The pixel electrode may be connected to the drain electrode through a contact hole formed through the organic insulation layer.